Parting of Ways
by TiKiElf
Summary: When Harm and Mac part ways, would it be for the best of their future?


Disclaimer: All characters belong to DB. I don't make profits out of writing all these so don't sue me. 

A/N: This is just something I wrote a long time ago just for the fun of it and had no intention of continuing (writer's block). But I think I'll be considering to put a plot in here… so expect more in the future!

" I love you Sarah."   
     

   Mac's eyes flew open immediately and a flash of memory ran through her mind. It was at her engagement party and they had been facing charges to their feelings on the Admiral's front porch. She remembered Harm saying, " Mac, you have someone who will always love you." But at the time, he was referring to himself as the third person, not the person who she wants to hear the words from. And this… he was finally saying it to her face and he sounded so sincere about it. And it was already too much. 

    Mac pulled herself away from his tight embrace, tears were pooling in her eyes and the expressions on her face pained Harm more than losing his life. She   
looked so frightened and fragile that he worry that if he had even touch her, she would break apart into million of pieces.   
  


" No."   
  


   He could barely hear her whisper but it struck him like a bolt of lighting. He understood it. She was refusing his love. And it took all of his self-control to keep himself from crying in front of a Marine. Harm looked away, his attempt was to no avail, as he noticed the tears leaking into his eyes. He wanted to say something. He tried to say something. But his lips were quivering so badly that he had to bit it until it bleeds to stop.   
  


  Mac looked on helplessly, seeing the beautiful face of the man she loved ruin by tears, which she had been the caused. She blinked, wishing that she could've done something. Something more than breaking his heart. And along the way, her tears fell and she didn't try to hide it or wipe it away. Her tears meant nothing to the pain she had caused Harm. Nothing.   
  


   Silence fell between them as time continued to pass by. It might've been in seconds or minutes. Or maybe hours or days had passed. Mac couldn't tell. For the first time in her life, Mac couldn't tell the time. But it didn't matter. In her mind, it had been eternity.   
  


   Finally finding the courage and after making sure that there were no traces of his weaknesses left to show, Harm looked up. And immediately, he found her eyes. Her face was wet with her own tears and she let herself cry openly in front of the man that deserves her apology. But at that moment, she couldn't find the word worthy enough or her voice. She is once again in the place of the child that she was; scared, beaten   
and vulnerable.   
  


She glanced away for a moment, finding her breath and strength to keep her from breaking down. The last thing she needed right then was to desperately grasp hold on the only lifeline she had left, and apparently that lifeline is Harm. When she looked ahead again, she was a bit more composed but the tears were still there, evidence of the war scar she is currently facing.   
  


She looked at Harm for one long last time, her eyes pleading for an understanding. And for being Harmon Rabb, Jr., her partner, her best friend and the only man that she could ever love, he read her eyes like her diary and she knew that he had received her silent message. That he understood. With all his might and his will within himself, Harm smiled thinly and nodded a little. It was all it took to break Sarah Mackenzie; not the tough jarhead anymore but the woman who is in love. Her cries spilled over in large, breathless sobs. She shook her head again, passing the message that this is not how she had meant things between them to end. She let out another waterfall to pass before she could find her voice again.   
  


" I'm sorry Commander…"   
  


Her voice trailed as she began to step away. She took three steps backward before she pulled herself into attention. She gave a sharp salute and turned on her heels. Never looking back.


End file.
